


[Podfic] zenith

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Hospitals, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-graphic description of gunshot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Original summary:They keep telling him Jack’s lucky.





	[Podfic] zenith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [zenith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859360) by [besselfcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn). 



> Thank you very much to besselfcn for giving me permission to record this.

**Text:** [zenith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859360)

 **Author:** [besselfcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 18:40

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pdei7dubksr5355/zenith.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lvtol73u3dex810/zenith.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
